


The Rose Garden

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I just want to write some sweet fic that has fairy tales vibe to it thank you, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Dean Winchester, Tailor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Castiel is a tailor that loves his job. One day a green-eyes stranger come to his shop needing help to mend his pants and along the way he becomes his regular customer. They spend time together and Castiel can't help fallen for him as days goes by.However the stranger has secret on his own and he might not what he seemed to be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Rose Garden

Castiel waved goodbye at that little girl from his door shop, a small smile forming on his face. The little girl waved back. Turning her head forward, she bounced merrily down the street, both hands holding the bag with the red dress. 

Nothing made him happier than seeing other people loving the clothes he made, just like today. As he watched the girl disappear around the corner he made a mental note of heading to the fabric shop tomorrow to make another dress for the window display. 

Emerald green this time, he ponders to himself.

He locked the shop for the day, heading upstairs to his room above the shop, ready to spend the night reading by the window. 

\----

He was nearly finished sewing the last ribbon on the dress when a tall man with a hooded dark cloak came into his shop. As the customer came to the counter, he pushed back his hood, revealing a handsome man with green eyes and freckles on his face.

"Hello Sir, welcome to "Busy As The Bees". My name is Castiel, what can I help you with?" 

"Hi, I wonder if you would help me mend these pants? It got ripped by the thorns and I need to get it fixed,” the stranger said with a nervous smile, clutching in his hand a brown bag. 

“Of course. May I take a look at it?” Castiel ran his fingers on the pants, examining it carefully. It was a fine dark pants with a small rip at the knee. Luckily it can be fixed easily.

“Please, have a seat Sir, this would only take a few minutes,” said Castiel as he gestured to the stools lining up at the counter. 

The man took a seat in front of him as Castiel chose the matching thread. He began carefully sewing on the ripped part, making sure that sewing looks invisible, a trick he learned from his father. All the while the customer sat quietly, staring at Castiel. After a few tugging here and there to ensure the sewing stayed tight, he gave the pants back so the customer could inspect his work.

“It looked like it was never ripped before! Thank you so much, you’re amazing! ” the customer exclaimed loudly with a giddy smile as he held the pants. 

That was only a small mend but nevertheless the customer enthusiastic tone made Castiel flustered slightly at the compliment. He smiled as a reply. 

“So how much for the repair?” the customer asked as he bowed, looking and reaching for his leather pouch at his belt.

“It would be just 2 copper coins, Sir” replied Castiel. The customer placed 5 gold coins on the counter instead.

“Sir, I believe there’s been a mistake, you gave too many, it should be 2 copper coins,” Castiel politely reminded the customer. 

“Your skills are amazing. You deserve more, please take it,” replied the customer as he took the gold coins and placed them on Castiel’s hand. 

“But Sir…”. 

“Call me Dean, and  _ please _ , I insist,” the now named customer said with a pleading look. 

Castiel’s resolve melted under his gaze. The hold on his hand didn't help it either. He sighed and reluctantly took the gold coins.

“Thank you so much Dean,”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied with a happy smile.

As Dean left the shop, Castiel left wondering if he’s ever going to see Dean again.

\---

A few days later, Castiel was nearly finished packing up his shop for the day when Dean came with a bag in his hand.

“Hello Dean, what can I do for you today?” Castiel said, surprised as he put the broom he was holding by the counter side.

“Hi, my other pants got ripped too. Can you fix it?” Dean said, holding out the bag for Castiel.

“Of course,” Castiel said with a smile.

\----

Dean had become some sort of a regular customer. He would come every few days bringing with him some ripped clothes. Simple mending but Dean stayed longer and they end up talking. 

Dean even gave Castiel a nickname. 

_ Cas _ . 

Short and simple. He  _ liked _ Dean’s nickname. 

\---

It was the forth time Dean came by when Castiel dropped the big question.

“Why do your clothes always need fixing?”

Dean, who had been sipping warm coffee, got startled. The question seemed to catch him by surprise. He placed the mug slowly on the table and replied.

“Well..you see..the place where I...work has roses. My pants sometimes go tangled in their thorns,”

“So,you’re a gardener?” Castiel asked. 

“Sort of,” Dean replied, gulping some more of the coffee.

_ No wonder his clothes were fine,  _ Castiel thinks to himself. One of the nobles or royals must have hired him and they pay well. Besides,they were the only ones with gardens big enough to hire a gardener in this kingdom. 

Castiel continued sewing.

\---

Castiel was lying on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he was reminiscing their conversation that afternoon.

The sun was so bright that day. Castiel was facing Dean who was in the middle of telling his little brother's prank story (involving a glued spoon to the hand) as the sunlight from the window hit his face. He squinted his eyes. 

“Your eyes..they are so blue,” Dean said suddenly.

“It’s genetic. I inherited them from my parents,” Castiel replied as a matter of fact.

Dean suddenly laughed, eyes watered, clutching his stomach. Castiel was confused. What was so funny about his statement he wondered. So Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean with a questioning look. Dean noticed this and his laughter slowly calmed down. Instead he steadied himself and looked at Castiel.

“Okay..what I actually want to say is…,” Dean stammered as he glanced at Castiel’s eyes again, “your eyes...they are beautiful.”

He only replied “ _ thank you”  _ in that moment, but now as he lies in the dark that night all he could think of was Dean's flustered smile after that. 

\----

Castiel closed the shop on Thursday. He was having breakfast with his best friend Charlie who worked as the maid at the castle. She told Castiel about the beautiful Rose Garden at the castle and how the Crown Prince would take a stroll through it in the morning.

_ Roses.  _

Castiel wondered if Dean worked at the castle’s garden. 

\-----

“Do you like your job?” Castiel asked between bites. Dean had brought with him a box of cherry pie that he insisted that Castiel tried.  _ Best in the world _ , Dean claimed. 

“Huge responsibility. But I’ll manage,” Dean replied with a mouth full of cherry pie.

“Must be nice with flowers and all,” Castiel said thoughtfully. 

“One of the perks. You’ll love it, Cas. I wish I could take you. There’s always bees flying around and I..” Dean words trail off as his gaze narrowed on Castiel's face. 

Castiel was raising his eyes when Dean reached out his hand and brushed the corner of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel felt his face was heating up from that sudden touch. After a slow brush of his finger, Dean pulled back and looked at him. 

“There's a bit of cherry on your face,” Dean grinned, seeming unaware of the effect of his touch on Castiel’s face. 

Castiel blushed as he took another bite of the pie to hide it.

“This pie is delicious,” 

“I told you so!,” 

\----

Castiel looked at the tickets as he held it in his hand. The tickets were for a play at a great hall which was going to be attended by the Crown Prince and the royals. The castle workers were given free tickets to watch them, and Charlie gave some of them to Castiel.

_ You can ask Dean to go with you.  _

Charlie’s words lingered in Castiel’s mind. Dean said he loves watching plays. They never went out before, hanging out only in the confines of Castiel’s shop. It's normal for friends to go out with each other right? That’s what he’s been doing with Charlie anyway.  _ So why on earth did he feel so nervous right now? _

“Cas? Are you okay?” 

Dean’s voice has startled Castiel's wandering mind. Castiel looked back to see Dean's concerned face.  _ Well, this is it _ .  _ It’s now or never.  _ He took a deep breath. 

‘Would you like to go to see a play with me this Friday?” Castiel blurted out. 

Dean went silent. He nervously waits for Dean’s reply. After a few moments, averting his gaze, Dean slowly answered.

“I’m sorry Cas, I can’t. I have work to do,”

Castiel was disappointed but assured Dean that it's okay. Dean still looked guilty as they waved goodbyes that evening. 

Charlie had heard of the rejection the day after. She invited Castiel to go with her and Dorothy but he had said no. He didn't want to interrupt the happy couple spending time together. Instead he spent the day making a dark blue cloak with ivy pattern.

  
\-----

"Can you teach me how to sew?"

Castiel looked up from the shirt he was making. He was so engrossed with sewing the little star detail that the customer requested, he didn't notice Dean was already finished with his coffee. Castiel ponders at Dean's request, at last deciding that the embroidery can wait. Besides,he still got a week before the dateline. 

"Of course. We can start simple. First, you can insert the thread through the needle hole," said Castiel as he handed out a needle and a red thread to him. 

He then rummaged for scrap cloth in his drawer, finally choosing a piece of white cloth. Dean was already settled down at the nearby stool at the counter, finally managed to insert the thread after several attempts. Castiel teached him some basic stitches by first showing it on the cloth and then he handed the cloth for Dean to try. Castiel moved to stand behind Dean, observing the sewing.

"Just like this?" Dean asked as he held the cloth up.

Castiel was leaning in, trying to look closer at the stitches when he suddenly became aware of their close proximity with each other, their cheeks were nearly touching. Castiel’s heart was beating fast, standing this close with Dean’s freckles visible and up close. Dean then chose that moment to turn and looked at Castiel. 

Green eyes met blue ones and time seemed to stop. His heart felt like it’s going to leapt out of his chest as he  _ swore  _ that Dean was glancing at his lips. Castiel leaned in slowly. Just a little more and he can close the gap and reach Dean’s lips. 

Castiel pulled himself to stand straight, breaking their eye contact. 

“Yes. just like that. Do you want more coffee?” Castiel asked hurriedly, glancing at Dean who seemed to be blinking slowly like he was awakened from a trance.

“Yes,please,” Dean replied, hazily.

\---

_ He almost kisses Dean.  _

_ Why? He asked himself. But he knows why.  _

_ He had fallen for him, hard. He wondered if Dean felt the same way too? _

He closed his book when he noticed he had been reading the same sentences five times already. He finally fell asleep after tossing on bed for hours, dreaming of green eyes and freckles.

__

It has been two weeks since Castiel last saw Dean. 

Castiel can’t stop thinking that it was his fault that had driven Dean away. Maybe he was too weird, too straightforward.  _ How could someone as beautiful as Dean would love someone like him?  _

He drew out the thoughts by finishing a dress order for young Lady Harvelle, one of the royal family members. She had come by a week before asking for a dress to be made for the upcoming royal ball at the castle. The lady has been quite chatty with him. At one point she asked if he had a special someone. He tried to push away the thought of Dean's face. 

Lady Harvelle loved the dress so much she had paid a hefty amount of gold to Castiel. She also gave the invite to the royal ball as a token of gratitude. 

_ You’ll never know who you can meet there, she said with a wink. _

He was reluctant to go at first, but then he remembered the Rose Garden. Maybe he could find Dean there, and explain everything. Their friendship means more to him, his feelings can be put aside. 

Even if it hurts him.

___

The ball was full of people; royals, noblemen and commoners mixing together in the huge gold coloured ballroom. Chandeliers were hanging from the intricate painted ceiling, casting a beautiful rainbow pattern on the tiled floor.

Charlie told him there that the ball was held so that the King would be announcing Crown Prince’s ascension to the throne. That’s why the Crown Prince had spent the past two weeks running the errands around the kingdom. Also there were rumors that the Crown Prince would announce his betrothed in the ball too.

Not that Castiel cared. 

He awkwardly stands at the ball, eyes searching for a familiar face. Dean was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Dean  _ didn’t even work here.  _

He was making his way through the ballroom when he heard the announcement that the Crown Prince had arrived. He faced the main door just like everyone else and he saw that the prince was wearing the dark blue coat with the green ivy pattern; the same one he had given to Dean as a gift.

The prince turned around, a handsome face with green eyes, smiling.

His body went cold at that sight.

It was Dean. 

_ Dean is the Crown Prince. _

His head was spinning. 

Castiel walked quickly to the garden by the side of the hall. The garden has a maze in which he went through it. He finally settled down on a stone bench and sat there, calming his heart in the dark of the night.

_ Dean is the Crown Prince. _

How could he be so blind? Admittedly, his lack of care and knowledge regarding the royal may have something to do with this. But still. 

The sweet smell of flowers fills the air. He finally looked around him. The moon was bright that night and it gently illuminated the bed of roses, the color still muted.

_ The Rose Garden. _

The garden was beautiful even in the dark. He wished he could appreciate it more, but his heart was still breaking. He sighed.

“Hi, Cas,” a familiar voice from the hedge startled him. It was Dean. Cas quickly rose from his seat and started to leave the place.

‘Cas, wait!” Dean grabbed his hand, turning Castiel to face him. 

Castiel tried to control his emotions as he looked into Dean’s face. A sense of betrayal cruising in him. 

“Let go of me,” Castiel tried to pull his hand from his grip.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to-”

“Didn’t mean  _ what _ Dean?  _ Lying to me for weeks? _ That’s why you never wanted to go out with me outside from the shop? Because you are ashamed of being friends with a  _ commoner like me? _ ” his voice crack as he pour all his heart content.  _ So much for emotional control he thought to himself.  _

“No, not like that I-” Dean's voice was exasperated.

“Why then Dean? Tell me!” Castiel’s eyes were filled with tears, vision blurry, waiting for Dean to answer. Dean took a deep breath before speaking.

“You didn’t know this..but..I knew you before our first meeting,” Dean said slowly. 

“What do you mean..?” Cas was confused. Dean continued. 

“I was walking in the town at night where all the shops were closed. Then I saw you. Leaning by the window with the soft glow of the light illuminating your face.  _ You look beautiful. _ The next day I walked by your shop again just to see you. I saw that little girl staring at that nice dress displayed at your shop window. It would cost her 2 gold coins. But instead you let her have it for a much lesser price. That moment I knew I have to get to know you. Next day, I was walking in the castle’s garden when I saw the roses so I purposely walked too close to them so that the thorns would get caught up in my pants so  _ then _ I had the excuse to meet you,” Dean said. 

Cas was speechless. _ He did that on purpose..? _

Sensing Castiel’s quietness, Dean added.

“Everyday we meet I fall for you a little bit more. I love the sound of your voice, I love the way your face frowns when you are so focused on sewing, I love how the sunlight shines over you like a halo making your face look angelic, I love your smiles so kind and bright, I love every single thing about you.Most importantly,  _ I love you,”  _ Dean said with a smile.

Castiel‘s heart beat faster at the declaration. He was in disbelief.  _ Dean loves him? _

“Then..why are you keeping this as a secret,” Castiel asked quietly, wiping his tears away. 

“I didn’t mean to keep this as a secret, but the moment I knew that I love you, I’ve decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also know that you love your job so much that if you love me back and we get married, you have to leave your job behind. I don’t want to make you choose _.  _ That’s why I worked hard the past few weeks, so when I ascend the throne I can change the rules, _ ” _ Dean replied.

Castiel was quite, complementing what Dean had just said. 

“What if I don’t love you back?” Castiel said, teasing.

“It would be a pain but it would not change my love for you,” Dean replied, eyes looking sad. Butterfly fluttered in Castiel’s stomach as he considered his words next. 

“Luckily for you, I love you back,” Castiel said, smiling.

“You do?” Dean asked, eyes wide. 

“Yes,” Castiel said as he held Dean’s face in his hand. He seemed to melt under the touch. Castiel leaned in and kissed him slowly. Dean returned the kiss immediately and they held each other under the moonlight in the rose garden.

____

Despite the rumors, there was no plan of introducing the Crown Prince Dean Winchester’s betrothed that night. 

But then after the King announced that the Crown Prince would be the next King with loud cheering from the people, the future King walked through the crowd and finally extended his hands to a blue-eyed gentleman with a smile on his face. The people were in shock, particularly one red-hair maid who insisted that the stranger was her best friend. Lady Harvelle applauded first when they hold hands and others soon followed. 

They look beautiful together, and after introducing him to his family, they danced the night away together, blissfully. 

Several months later, they got married, and King Castiel who actually was a tailor, kept sewing and the King always wore the most beautiful clothes made by his husband. He also taught people how to sew and the people loved him for his kindness.

But no one loves him more than King Dean Winchester.

The End. 


End file.
